1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head casing assembly of an optical fiber transmission cable comprising a post-shape member axially disposed inside the head casing; the post-shape member is made of a plastic composite material; being easy for processing, the plastic composite material enables the post-shape member to have extremely high precision. The post-shape member and an optical fiber core wire are applied by a kind of glue; after the glue hardens, a piece of regular grind paper is used to grind the post-shape member and the optical fiber core wire so as to lower the processing time and cost.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the advanced technique of telecommunication enables a live time Olympic Game held on one side of the globe to he viewed simultaneously by the television audience on another side. In the future, it is very possible and easy to implement the television for medical and educational purposes, the electronic transmission of mail and news, the popularization of family combined communication, information transmission and television-telephone. Therefore, the telecommunication capacity has to be augmented in hundred times. The features of an optical fiber include small diameter, wide band area and low damage; that makes the optical fiber the main material used for transmission channel in the telecommunication industry of transmitting such a large capacity of information.
The present operation of constructing an optical fiber telecommunication system uses a main line for transmission channel; a plurality of branch lines derive from the main line; the branch lines transmit the optical signals to each user end. A plurality of optical fiber jump joint cables (transmission cables) interconnect to increase the distance of the optical fiber communication.
As indicated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional optical fiber jump joint cable (transmission cable) includes a head casing assembly (1) connecting with an optical fiber conductor wire (2). The head casing assembly (1) comprises a main body (3) and a head socket (4) connected with a distal end of the main body (3). A through receiving slot (5) communicates with a channel slot (6) of the head socket (4). The optical fiber conductor wire (2) has at least one optical core wire (7), a shielding layer (8) covering the outer portion of the optical fiber core wire (7) and a buffering layer (9) covering the outer portion of the shielding layer (8). When in use, parts of the shielding layer (8) and the buffering layer (9) have to be removed to expose a certain length of the optical fiber core wire (7). In addition, the outer portions of the optical fiber core wire (7) and the buffering layer (9) are spread with hot positioning glue for connecting with the head casing assembly (1). The final connection positions the optical fiber core wire (7) inside the receiving slot (5) of the main body (3) and the buffering layer (9) inside the channel slot (6) of the head socket (4). When the hot positioning glue hardens, the optical fiber conductor wire (2) is firmly positioned in the head casing assembly (1) to form an optical fiber transmission cable.
Since the optical transmission cable only has a certain length regulation, an optical fiber adapter has to be disposed between the optical fiber transmission cables for connection in order to increase the distance of optical fiber communication. Furthermore, since the optical telecommunication system requires constant cleansing, maintenance and circuit alternation, constant detachments and installations are necessary between the optical fiber transmission cable and the optical fiber adapter. Therefore, the main body (3) must have good insertion and pulling endurance to meet the requirement of the international electronic appliance regulation of the U.S.A.
In order to have a good insertion and pulling endurance for the main body (3), the entire member is made of ceramic material and that increases the cost. When processing the main body (3), it is necessary to request the precision of the inner diameter and concentricity of the receiving slot (5). However, since the main body (3) is made of ceramic material, the controlling of the processing and precision is more difficult thereby increasing the processing cost. Furthermore, it is necessary to consider cost and time to be increased due to the use of diamond grinding paper to grind the end head of the optical fiber core wire (7).
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a head casing assembly of an optical fiber transmission cable; a post-shape member is disposed axially in side the main body of the head casing; the post-shape member is made of plastic composite material; being easy for processing allows the post-shape member to have extremely high precision and to tremendously reduce the tedious manufacturing procedures.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a head casing assembly of an optical fiber transmission cable; after the post-shape member and the optical fiber core wire are glued and when the glue hardens, the post-shape member and the optical fiber core wire are grinded by a regular grind paper so as to reduce the processing time and cost.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.